Lo Que Mi Alma Esconde ¿Pero Mi Corazón Anhela?
by alo-star
Summary: ¿Cómo hacerme entender que el pasado se debe quedar en el pasado?. No porque hayan vuelto, significa que me tenga que poner a sus pies, tengo un trabajo, un marido y un hijo en camino, no hay espacio nuevamente para los Cullen, o ¿Si?
1. y otra vez tu

_Y Otra Vez Tú…_

* * *

_Gracias a _Mary1996z2_ y EmperatrizCullen por ayudarme a corregir este capitulo :D_

* * *

El viento me revolvía los cabellos por más que intentaba acomodarlos; pero era un total e irremediable caso perdido así que me permití cerrar los ojos por un momento. Este lugar me traía tantos recuerdos, se parecía tanto a... suspiré mentalmente. Me encontraba sentada en un pequeño parque que era muy familiar y estaba lleno de flores y juegos para los niños; tendría que acostumbrarme a ir a ese tipo de lugares por más que los ruidos que algunos niños ocasionaban me pusieran artúrica muy de repente. Decidí recostarme todavía sin abrir los ojos y fue cuando lo sentí... era una ráfaga de viento más fuerte que las anteriores y de inmediato me senté, refunfuñando por el estúpido viento. Sé que parezco una exagerada pero no puedo darme el gusto de pescar un resfriado así nada más en estos momentos críticos.

Abrí los ojos después de haberme apartado el cabello de la cara por centésima vez. Detestaba tener que repetir las acciones una y otra vez pues me hacía sentir aburrida y detestaba estarlo. Mi cabello se me había enredado por completo "_genial justo lo que me faltaba_", pensé. Mi vista se enfocó en unas piernas de hombre enfundadas en unos jeans lo cual, por alguna extraña razón, me hizo sentir nerviosa y con una presión en el pecho.

¿Podría ser…? ¡No! No sería más que una tontería, pero levanté de a poco la mirada y mientras lo hacía, mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho e irse corriendo hasta el otro extremo del mundo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al darme cuenta de quien se trataba pues había pensado que ya había dejado atrás todo eso de las alucinaciones, pero tal parece que es algo de lo que no puedo escapar. Tal vez debería sacar una cita con el psicólogo de una vez por todas, pero… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que mi ex novio vampiro me dejó porque no le convenía en su mundo? Por supuesto es muy creíble…

Suspiré al mismo tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza y empecé a levantarme, sin hacer caso a quien se suponía estaba frente mí. Ignorar la esquizofrenia sería lo mejor y esperaba tener el suficiente control para no tocarlo y verificar si era real. Me agaché para recoger mi celular y algunos escritos del trabajo. Después me levanté con algo de dificultad y di un paso con intenciones de irme pero...

—¿Bella?— tragué pesado.

Volteé a ver al dueño de esa voz de campanillas y me encontré con unos pequeños pero sumamente fuertes brazos. No podía ser, esto debía ser algo nuevo.

—Bella, te extrañé tanto —me separé con delicadeza pero firmemente, aunque muy en el fondo estaba llena de pánico. Pensé que mis alucinaciones solo eran de Edward y no de Alice. Definitivamente debía estar peor de lo que pensaba, pero, al sentir sus brazos abrazarme, la sentí real, ella era real. Comprendí que en verdad Alice estaba aquí después de todo este tiempo y no pude evitar que mis labios formasen una mueca. Ella, al parecer se dio cuenta ya que me miraba dolida y pude apreciar que no era una alucinación, que esto estaba pasando realmente. Frente a mí estaban los Cullen, tan o más imponentes como los recordaba, pero mi mirada y mi completa atención se centró en un solo miembro cuya mirada me quemaba por dentro. Era tan profunda y en ella había toda una mezcla de sentimientos, que podía mas no quería descifrar. Tragué pesado otra vez. No estaba lista para esto, es más ¿por qué lo estaría? Todo este tiempo no he hecho más que hacerme a la idea de que nunca volvería a verlos ¡nunca! Pero sin duda, los planes cambian.

—Familia Cullen, tanto tiempo sin verlos, ¿cómo han estado?— por inercia me llevé una mano al vientre. Grave error Swan.

A los Cullen no les pasó desapercibido mi gesto, especialmente a él...

Aparté la mirada pero inmediatamente volví a mirarlo. Era como si una especie de magnetismo me atrajera para que mi centro de atención fuera solo él. De pronto, sentí un pequeño movimiento en mi vientre que me hizo sonreír a pesar del tenso momento y logró que me distrajera momentáneamente. Bajé la mirada mientras me sobaba el vientre con ternura infinita y cuando la levanté de nuevo, me encontré con un Edward que observaba el lugar donde estaba posada mi mano, para luego mirarme directamente a los ojos. A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió hace meses, conocía a Edward y sabía que le era muy fácil darse cuenta de mi estado actual.

— ¿Tú? — dijo von la voz estrangulada.

Antes de que pudiese contestar algo, sentí unos cálidos brazos rodearme la cintura, un fuerte pecho en mi espalda y unos tiernos besos mariposa a lo largo de mi cuello. Volteé la cara, lo miré y sonreí tiernamente antes de acariciarle la mejilla derecha con la misma ternura. Suspiré y cerré los ojos tratando de evitar que los recuerdos invadieran mi mente.

Volví abrir los ojos cuando sentí una mano limpiar una lagrima que sin darme cuenta había derramado. Fijé mi mirada en unos hermosos ojos celestes que me miraban con preocupación e infinita ternura, "_como quisiera poder… "sacudí_ la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos infames pensamientos.

Todas las emociones me sobrepasaban. No entendía por qué después de tanto tiempo ellos...

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Puse mi mano sobre la suya, haciendo que nuestros anillos se juntaran.

Oí un jadeo detrás de mí y Mark desvió su mirada preocupada de la mía hacia donde se encontraba mi pasado, luego, volvió la mirada hacia mí, haciéndome preguntas silenciosas. Miré a la familia Cullen y traté de sonreír aunque jamás se me ha dado bien engañar y menos con personas que tienen más de un siglo.

—Mark, te presento a la familia Cullen. Familia Cullen, les presento a mi marido Mark Johnson

Hice las presentaciones lo más rápido que pude. Quería salir de aquí y fingir que esto nunca pasó.

— Es un gusto conocerlos —dijo con una sonrisa cordial pero al mismo tiempo confusa.

Sentí un apretón en mi mano, por parte de mi marido.

De pronto me olvidé de toda la situación y lo único que había en mi mente era: una deliciosa hamburguesa con doble queso, una malteada de fresa con galleta oreo, oh... y unas ricas aceitunas. Mmmm...

Volteé a ver a mi marido con una mirada inocente, batiendo las pestañas, sin llegar a ser tonta y me colgué de su cuello.

—¿Cuánto nos quieres? — Pregunté.

Él me miró por un momento, pues ya sabía lo que eso significaba, para después echar la cabeza hacia atrás y empezar a reír enfrente de mí, ¡¿Lo pueden creer?!

—Hijo de puta —Murmuré y de reojo pude ver la cara sorprendida de los integrantes—en especial la de Emmett—pero no les hice el más mínimo caso ya que me encontraba más ocupada tratando de conseguir mi comida.

Caminé rotundamente hacia él estirando la mano y le asesté un jodido golpe en la cabeza. Detuvo su risita y me miró sorprendido mientras se agarraba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo muy tontamente.

¡Carajo! Sentía la sangre bullir muy lenta mente, quería descuartizarlo, ¿cómo se le ocurre reírse de una mujer embarazada?

Oí una estruendosa risa detrás de mí la cual solo le podía pertenecer a una persona: Emmett. Me volví hacia ellos completamente sonrojada. Al parecer se les había pasado el shock.

—Fue un placer volver a verlos —Olvidando totalmente mis horribles cambios de humor, usé un tono entrecortado para dirigirme a ellos porque no quería demostrar mis sentimientos. De repente, sentí un mano tomar la mía, agaché la mirada hacia ese punto en particular y me encontré con nuestras manos unidas. Mark me dio un apretón y con ese simple gesto me demostró cuán importante éramos para él.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad, caminando entre los pasillos en busca de un libro para mi tarea, cuando me topé con la sección de literatura inglesa, específicamente clásicos, que era lo que buscaba. Pero… hubo un ejemplar que me llamó completamente la atención y me detuve abruptamente. Me acerqué lentamente hacia él y lo tome con delicadeza para después pasar las yemas de mis dedos sobre el desgastado título, Cumbres Borrascosas, decía. Lo abracé con fuerza, como si ese pedacito de pasado lo trajera de vuelta. Empecé a sollozar quedito, y sentía mis piernas temblar. Tomé aire lentamente para tratar de recuperarme, pero eso no sucedió, sino que empeoré. No supe en que momento me apoyé a la pared que estaba de fondo, solo sentí cuando me deslicé lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. Junté mis piernas contra mi pecho y puse la cabeza encima del libro mientras sollozaba mucho más fuerte sin poder evitarlo._

_Era como si me estuvieran partiendo en dos, no sabía cómo hacer para dejar de sentir, solo sabía en ese momento lo que era el dolor, el más crudo dolor._

_Sentí una mano posarse en mi mejilla y remover el cabello pegado en ella. Levanté la mirada, aun sollozando y mi rostro bañado en lágrimas, pero nada de eso importó porque frente a mí, había una mirada azulada, completamente pura y con todas sus emociones reflejadas en ella. Acerqué mi mano inconscientemente para alizar el ceño fruncido de su frente, pero al darme cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de hacer me detuve abruptamente. El desconocido tomó mi mano que quedó en el aire y la puso sobre su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y una pequeña lágrima brotó de su ojo derecho la cual limpié con mi dedo pulgar. Él abrió los ojos, volvió a tomar mi mano y le dio un pequeño apretón para después dirigirla hacia su boca y dejar un pequeño pero dulce beso en ella._

_—Una mujer tan linda, no debería de llorar y menos por un hombre —Dijo antes de dedicarme una hermosa sonrisa y presentarse._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

* * *

Se han de preguntar por que de nuevo el capitulo, bueno, es por que ya esta beteado, en el transcurso de los días volveré a subir los demás caps, igual que este... beteados

alondrixcullen1498


	2. Una Parte Mia, Una Parte Suya

_**Una Parte Mia, Una Parte Suya.**_

* * *

**Gracias a Emperatrizcullen por ayudarme con esta nueva locura.**

* * *

Cuando regrese al presente, me di cuenta de lo que ese simple apretón, me salvo de tantas cosas y me hizo que vivir otras, ese fue el verdadero comienzo de lo que yo creía que era mi sanación, dejando todo lo malo atrás, todos los recuerdo en el olvido.

Creí que lo había logrado, pero como veía las cosas, el pasado siempre vuelve y si tenemos en cuenta mi suerte era más que obvio que mi felicidad no iba a durar tanto, decidí irme por la tangente con toda esta situación, pero es que era tan difícil.

Sentí la otra mano de mi marido, posarse en mi vientre, y tocándolo con absoluta veneración.

Volví a sentir que me rugía el estómago, mi marido se dio cuenta y se rio entre dientes, al ver mi mirada se detuvo y me dio un beso en el cuello, mientras murmuraba.

—Vamos a comer cielo, no quiero tenerlos muertos de hambre.

¡Al fin!

— ¿Muertos de hambre?, eso como va hacer, si Bella es solo una, por lo que mis ojitos ven —pensé que todos los Cullen ya se habían dado cuenta por mis inconscientes expresiones, no puedo decir que conozco a Emmett a la perfección pero me sorprendí demasiado de que sea tan distraído aun siendo un vampiro que es bueno en el combate, claro, no tanto como Jasper.

Iba a contestar pero Mark se me adelanto.

—Mi mujer está embarazada, vamos a ser padres —Dijo orgullosamente y con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

Emmett se empezó a carcajear más fuerte.

—Eddie, el tipo de aquí logro lo que tú por tus mojigateces, no —le palmo el hombro a Edward—además de que él le dio directo a la diana.

Me pareció oír a Edward emitir un gruñido pero no le preste demasiada atención ya que el cuerpo de mi marido detrás de mí se había tensado de repente, el comentario de Emmett fue demasiado lejos y no pude evitar sentirme ofendida también, las hormonas, voltee despacio para en centrarme con sus ojos ardiendo de furia, vi que me acariciaba el cabello.

—Más tarde —Susurre con nerviosismo, sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho y estaba completamente segura que los Cullen podían oírlo.

—Vamos a que coman —Repitió Mark seriamente antes de que pudiera contestar.

Rose la atizo un tremendo golpe en la nuca, Emmett se sobó mientras hacia un tierno puchero.

—Espera, ¿tú los conocías a ellos mucho antes que a mí no? —pregunto en susurro Mark, desgraciadamente para el los Cullen si podían escucharnos, maldito súper oído vampírico…

-Mmm, si amor, eso ya lo sabias —Dije con confusión.

—Entonces de ahí lo sacaste —Dijo con una carita tan tierna.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de usarme de piñata cada vez que te enojas, y más desde que nos enteramos de que estamos embarazados —Dijo para después reírse a carcajadas,

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme completamente, de inmediato sentí sus brazos envolverse a mi alrededor, todavía con una risita baja, mientras me daba un delicado beso en el cuello.

Ese gesto me recordó tanto al que hacia... Mierda... Voltee a ver al interpelado de cabello cobrizo, y por primera vez le puse realmente atención, no había querido hacerlo, porque sabía que en el momento que me quedara prendada profundamente a sus ojos, me perdería en esos preciosos orbes dorados de los cuales en algún momento de mi adolescencia los ame con tanto ahínco y pasión.

Estuve a punto de agachar la mirada por la potente ola de dolor que me llego al momento de volver a ver sus ojos, había...Dios... Yo... No creo poder describirlo, tanto tormento, soledad, dolor, furia... Y un sentimiento más... Sabía cuál... Pero... Yo... No estaba lista para admitir, ese sentimiento que estaba al fondo de otros, pero ahí estaba.

Lo mire analizarme, era, como si, como si quisiera mirar a través de mi alma, me mordí el labio nerviosamente y le di una mirada soterrada, no me sentía capaz de seguir ahí en ese momento, las piernas me comenzaron a temblar, me recargue por completo al pecho de mi marido, haciendo que el sostuviera el peso de mi cuerpo, di un suspiro, alejando los ojos de su intensa mirada.

—Bells, amor... ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Mark al notar mis notables muecas.

—No sucede nada, es hora de irnos —Dije intentando que mi vos sonara medianamente estable, cosa que por dentro no estaba, lo tome de la mano con la intención de darme la media vuelta y jalarlo para irnos de una buena vez, y aparentar que este encuentro nunca sucedió y seguir con mi vida normal, bueno, medianamente normal.

—Bella hija, espera —Oí la voz de Esme llamarme, tuve que pararme, a ella no le podía decir que no, con todo ese amor maternal que procesa.

Voltee lentamente, y le di una sonrisa algo aguada, no quería tratarla mal, a ella no.

—Hija, nos gustaría invitarlos a comer a nuestra casa, claro si no es mucha molestia para ustedes —Mire de inmediato a mi marido rogando con la mirada que dijera que no, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta que había caído rendido en el encanto de Esme Cullen, suspire rendida, a ver cómo me iba.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema, pero preferiría que fuera en nuestra casa- Dije, rogando internamente por que dijeran que no, pero pues como siempre, la suerte no estuvo de mi lado. Esto era definitivamente peor, no quería que conocieran nada de mí, los Cullen son muy observativos cualquier cosa que se encuentre en la casa sería una pista más sobre mí, no quiero eso, solo quiero que vuelvan a salir de mi vida como lo hicieron otra vez ¿Por qué vuelven a atormentarme? ¿Para irse?

—Claro —Dijo Alice, brincando de alegría, tal y como la conocí hace tanto tiempo.

Apreté la mano de mi marido con más fuerza, y le di una mirada significativa y una pequeña sonrisa, caminamos hacia el auto, todavía abrazados, con su mano desocupada quito el seguro del auto, mientras que caminábamos al lado del copiloto y me abría la puerta, al momento en el que iba a entrar, me tomo del brazo, me dio un beso en la frente, me acaricio con ternura la mejilla con su dedo índice. Me dio mi sonrisa predilecta, sin poder evitarlo me sonroje como una colegiala y me mordí el labio inferior, vi que tenía intención de besarme, por casualidad mire sobre su hombro y me encontré con unos obres dorados, me tense de inmediato, Mark lo noto, ya que de repente dejo de inclinar su cabeza hacia mí.

— ¿Que sucede? —pregunto mientras intentaba acariciarme la mejilla, me hice para atrás por instinto, para que olvidara lo que acababa de pasar le di una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada llena de promesas, la cual normalmente cumpliría con todo gusto, ahora ya no estaba muy segura de eso. Subí al auto y Mark cerró la puerta, y camino hacia el lado de conductor, arranco el auto, cuando oímos un pequeño repiquete en la ventana de Mark, el bajo el vidrio y nos encontramos con Alice.

— ¿Podemos irnos en la parte trasera?... Es que no alcanza el espacio para todos nosotros, hizo esa mierda con los ojos y tenía a mi marido.

¿Pero que se creía?

—Claro.

No necesito más y se subió, en ningún momento voltee haberla cuando se subió, decidí hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y me recosté con los ojos cerrados en mi asiento.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, Mark estaba estacionando el auto, me prepare para abrir la puerta inmediatamente; me encontré con que ya estaba abierta, me levante para salir del auto, eso hizo que quedara más cerca de quien me abrió la puerta no necesitaba levantar la mirada a esos preciosos ojos dorados, sentía la frescura que emanaba... Su olor... Dios su maldito olor, el cual por durante tantos años llore desconsoladamente añorándolo, levante la vista sobre su hombro y me encontré a Mark, estaba parado en la vereda enfrente de nosotros, con los brazos entrecruzados, al parecer no le gustaba mi acercamiento hacia Edward, no lo culpo, eche un suspiro y decidí que ya era momento de salir de mi aturdimiento, me escabullí de esa jaula que si me quedaba unos segundos más, me llevaría hacer cosas que en un futuro me arrepentiría.

Camine hacia dentro de la casa con mi marido y los Cullen a mi espalda, iba a sacar las llaves de la casa cuando Mark me paso las suyas para abrirla, le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras abría las puertas de mi hogar que esperaba ser juzgado, por una duende de la moda.

Camine directo hacia la cocina, me moría de hambre, decidí que no me complicaría en lo más mínimo y haría hamburguesas, tejía hambre y flojera, así que si Mark querría otra cosa, pues para eso Dios lo hizo con dos manitas, con mi nueva resolución empecé a sacar las cosa que necesitaría del refri, sentí la presencia de los Cullen tras mío, los ignore, me moría demasiado de hambre como para preocuparme de esas cosas.

Camine hacia el estéreo que Mark tenia, según decía que con la música cocinaba mejor, a mi realmente no me incomodaba mientras que no me estorbara a la hora de cocinar, prendí la radio, estaba sonando fix you de cold play, la empecé a tararear sin darme cuenta del significado que tendría para mí en un futuro no muy lejano, la apague cuando sentí dos brazos envolverse alrededor mío, sin tomarle la mayor importancia, me voltee con el cuchillo en la mano con el cual estaba partiendo la lechuga, y me hice un poco para atrás, por alguna razón me sentía incomoda con las muestras de afecto frente a los Cullen.

—Dale vuelta a la carne —Después de decir eso seguí cortando los vegetales necesarios, cuando los tuve listos los puse en un traste para cuando los necesitara, me recargué en la barra, quedando mi vista hacia los Cullen que estaban sentados en el desayunador, sin poder evitarlo les di una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente la borre.

—Bells ¿porque solo tres hamburguesas? —Pregunto el inteligente de mi marido.

—La familia Cullen mientras te estabas cambiando comieron algo de fruta y con eso se llenaron —Dije de manera indiferente y encogiéndome de hombros para hacer mayor énfasis.

Sé que esto está en contra de los votos sobre la sinceridad absoluta, pero no podría arriesgarme, sé que en el fondo lo hago por los Cullen, pero también por mí, si revelaba lo que ellos son lo más probable es que pierda a mi marido definitivamente. No me gusta mentir y menos a Mark que siento que aunque no creía se merece saberlo.

Prepare la comida, dos hamburguesas tal y como le gustaba y una para mí, las iba a poner en el desayunar pero él se me adelanto y los llevo, mientras sacaba la bebida.

Los Cullen tuvieron la cortesía de hacernos algo de espacio en el desayunador, me senté y de inmediato comencé a comer, ni siquiera espere a Mar.

— ¿Rico? —Oí que me preguntaron, yo solo pude asentir, estaba demasiado ocupada en devorar mi comida, luego que termine por fin levante la mirada para encontrarme a mi marido ofreciéndome una enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate con oreo, mmm, eso me llamaba, Dios!, pues cuanto engordare para el final del primer trimestre si sigo así, casi le arrebate el plato y empecé a comer un poco más lentamente, disfrutando completamente cada bocado.

Cuando termine me recargue contra el respaldo de la silla, y me empecé a sobar el vientre lánguidamente pero sin dejar la ternura atrás.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**alondrixcullen1498.**


	3. Acercamientos Inesperados

**Acercamientos inesperados**

* * *

**Gracias a mi Beta Emperatrizcullen**

* * *

Voltee a ver a mi marido y lo encontré viéndome con la boca abierta.

— ¿Que? —Pregunte, acaso tenia monos en la cara, me toque la cara tratando de averiguar qué era lo que lo tenía tan sorprendido.

Ahí fue cuando oí una risa estruendosa junto con una de campanillas burlarse de mí.

—Con un carajo, vieron eso, pensé que hasta sus dedos se los iba a devorar, como mierda cupo tantas cosas en ese pequeño cuerpo.

—Lo sé, se comió DOS hamburguesas, al paso en el que va ya no le quedaran ni los zapatos- Dijo Alice, para después de ponerse seria, quien sabe, que pensamiento se le habrá venido a la mente.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de agua sin poder evitarlo y agache la cabeza, sentía que los labios me temblaban, hasta que ocurrió, un rio de lágrimas saliendo de mí, sentí unos brazos envolverse alrededor mío.

—Shh, tranquila cielo, está bien bebé —Decía mientras me arrullaba contra su pecho.

¿Que estoy haciendo?, en que parte de mi vida llegue a este lugar, que es lo que me atrajo a este momento, levante la mirada hacia los Cullen y me encontré con una preciosa mirada dorada, que según me dijeron en el pasado fue de algún tipo de color esmeraldino, pudimos haber vivido tanto, todo lo que soy, lo que hago, lo que tengo, pudo haber sido de él, pero de una maldita ves tengo que darme cuenta que ya no hay un nosotros, tengo que hacerme entender, teniéndolos así, enfrente mío, me traía tantos recuerdos, lloraba, sí, pero no solo por las hormonas causadas por el embarazo, sino por la inocencia perdida del primer amor.

Aun todavía en el pecho de Mark, suspire y lo abrace todavía más fuerte, en ese momento como en muchos otros me di cuenta que él y nuestro hijo era lo único por lo que realmente tenía que luchar, ¿que tenía aparte de un buen trabajo?, de una buena condición social, eso ¿que importaba?, debía de dejarme de puras estupideces de niña tonta e inmadura, con sueños de los que serían imposibles realizar, pero, Dios, teniéndolos frente a mí, causaron que mis demonios, que mis fantasmas volvieran de donde según yo los tenia enterrados, pero como el refrán siempre dice, "_El pasado siempre vuelve_" y mucho más teniendo en cuenta mi suerte.

Me aleje despacio de Mark no queriendo que pensara que llore por alguna otra cosa, que no fueran las estúpidas hormonas, pero, puedo decir que las aguantare con mucho gusto, si eso quiere decir que mi bebito nazca saludablemente, sé que lo que he comido es una exageración pero tenía hambre además de que estaba totalmente nerviosa y no sabía ni que hacer para calmar por un solo momento aunque sea mis jodidos nervios.

Le di una sonrisa algo acuosa, y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió para distraerlo.

—Se me antoja jugo de limón con sal —Dije, Mark solo se empezó a reír contra mí, me alegre de que por lo menos el fuera feliz.

—Tengo sueño murmure como niña chiquita contra su cuello- Solo sentí cuando me cargo en volandas, chille como loca.

— ¿Pero que...? —Al minuto después ya estaba subiendo conmigo las escaleras, agradezco infinitivamente que tenga una buena condición física, me relaje contra sus brazos y pase los míos alrededor de su cuello.

Mire sobre su hombro y me lleve una enorme sorpresa cuando me encontré a TODOS los integrantes de la familia Cullen subiendo las escaleras detrás de nosotros, mire a marido esperando algunas respuestas de su parte, al llegar al final de las escaleras, el solo se encogió de hombros.

—Me preguntaron si podían conocer la casa, no pensé que hubiera problema- Me dijo en el oído, tratando de ser discreto, pero lo que mi querido maridito obviamente no sabía , es que lo podían escuchar desde muy pero muy lejos.

Me llevo hacia nuestra habitación y me acostó con ternura, pero yo lo jale hacia mí por el cuello, haciendo que casi cayera encima de mí, él se volteó antes de aplastarme y cayó a mi lado, me miro con ojos malignos, me aleje inmediatamente de un salto lejos de la cama, corrí mientras chillaba fuertemente, me puse detrás del primer cuerpo helado que encontré, me pegue a la espalda de ese cuerpo, olía muy rico... Casi como...

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con un hermoso y brillante cabello color bronce y una ancha espalda, lo sentía tenso contra mí, ¡Mierda!, no me esperaba esto, pero por alguna razón no podía- ni quería- moverme, pase una mano por su columna de manera casi inexistente y por pura inercia, vi en cámara lenta como se estremeció por mi toque, creo que ahí fue donde me di cuenta que ESTO, realmente estaba pasando y no era uno de esos insulsos sueños, al momento en el que vi que se empezaba a voltear, quite la mano como si su solo toque me quemara, di un paso hacia atrás sacudiendo la cabeza.

Mire hacia mi marido, no se encontraba donde lo había dejado, si no que Alice y Esme Gracias ¡A Dios! Lo habían distraído para que no notara el intercambio, trate de portarme indiferente, me erguí y quise pasar por su lado para llegar a Mark, cuando apenas pase, casi rozando su hombro, imagine que ya había ganado la partida, pero ¿Cuando han visto que la suerte este de mi lado?

Sentí que una poderosa y helada mano me tomaba del brazo suavemente, sin si quiera darme cuenta, mi respiración se hizo más pesada y empecé a temblar, pero trate de no demostrarlo, subí la mirada lentamente hacia su rostro.

Lo que vi hizo que se me parara el corazón, era El, yo... Es que... Realmente era el, subí mi mano temblorosa hacia su mejilla, no podía dejar de observar esos obres, que este momento estaban negros como el carbón, de mis ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas, el llevo su mano a mi cara para intentar limpiarlas, yo me encogí como si hubiera recibido un doloroso y fuerte golpe, bajo la mano de inmediato, me miro con tanto dolor, que eso solo hizo que más lagrimas mojaran mi rostro

—Bells —oí a _MI _marido llamarme desde el otro cuarto más específicamente del estudio.

Camine hacia allí tratando de evitar a toda costa cualquier, otro tipo de contacto.

-¿Qué sucede?

—Me acaban hablar del trabajo, me necesitan, urgentemente, no sé cuánto vaya a tardar— Dijo.

Se acercó a mí.

—Amor, te amo, sabes que no soy un ingenuo y que mucho antes de ser tu pareja, soy tu amigo, puedes contarme lo que quieras-Me tomo la cara con ternura mientras me daba un beso en la frente—Lo único que yo quiero es_ tu_ felicidad—Dijo en un suspiro.

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas nuevamente-¿qué hice para merecerme este hombre?- se alejó, tomo mi mano y le dio un pequeño pero significativo apretón, y me limpió una lagrima furtiva con su dedo pulgar.

—Una mujer tan linda, no debería de llorar... Y menos por un hombre- Repitió las mismas palabras que me dijo en el pasado- específicamente hace 5 años, específicamente 6 meses después de _su_ partida…- cuando nos conocimos, ese día en la biblioteca, quien iba a pensar que a partir de ahí mi vida cambiaría por completo.

— ¿A qué hora vas a regresar? —Pregunte mientras lo veía acariciar mi vientre con ternura, parece que lo distraje de su tarea ya que dejo de hacerlo, pero antes de si quiera de volver a repetir la pregunta, se arrodillo enfrente mío mientras envolvía sus brazos en mis caderas.

—Cuida a mami, corazón, papá va a tener que salir, tu eres la que está a cargo cariño —Le dio un tierno beso a mi estómago, para después levantarse y contestarme.

—Espero poder llegar antes de la media noche, pero si no es así, no me esperes, cielo, no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa... Quien me mando querer ser doctor —Dijo mientras se burlaba de sí mismo, agarró su maletín y empezó a caminar escaleras abajo, camine algo decaída hacia mi habitación.

Me encontré con casi todo el clan ahí, a excepción de Carlisle.

—Hija creo que tu marido y el mío iban hacia el mismo lado —Dijo con una risita.

Le una media sonrisa

Hija creo que tu marido y el mío iban hacia el mismo lado- Dijo con una risita.

-¿Carlisle trabaja en el mismo hospital? Mark no me comento nada- Mark comenzó a trabajar ahí antes de lo previsto, ya que su padre decidió adelantar su jubilación para irse de segunda luna de miel por todo el mundo- mi marido tuvo que tomar su lugar como director del hospital.

-Se suponía que iba a iniciar mañana pero hubo una emergencia y lo llamaron para que fuera antes.

Le di una media sonrisa, camine hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, al voltearme me volví encontrar a los chicos ahí.

\- Bella, queremos explicarte como fueron las cosas.

\- Belly bells, no fue mi culpa, fue del amargado.

Sentía que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

\- Basta, yo... En este momento no estoy preparada, ni lista para lo que ustedes tienen que decir y sinceramente no sé si algún día lo este.

Cuando termine de hablar todos estaban callados.

\- Entendemos tu postura completamente, y cuando estés lista para hablar solo tienes que llamarnos - Me entrego una tarjeta y me abrazo fuertemente, me derretí literalmente en sus brazos, no le podía negar nada a Esme con todo ese amor que profesaba, la abrace más todavía fuerte de vuelta.

Nos alejamos despacio, vi que les dio una mirada a los chicos, los acompañe hacia la puerta, cuando sentí que era alzada en unos enormes brazos mientras me daba vueltas.

\- ¡BAJALÁ!- Oí que aquella vos le gritaba a su hermano.

\- Es que no te das cuenta que la puedes lastimar, aprende a ser más cuidadoso cuando se trata de ella- Dijo, causando inmediatamente que Emmett me bajara inmediatamente.

-En un momento vengo, voy por un vaso de agua- Camine hacia la cocina y me recargue contra la barra… hacía mucho tiempo desde que me mareaba así

Después de que se me pasara por completo el mareo iba a salir de la cocina cuando…

_\- ¿Cuidadoso?... Cuidadoso de qué manera, de la misma como tú la tratabas, por lo mismo que tú la perdiste, date cuenta hermano, ella- Dijo- Tiene una vida, Una puta vida, a la que tú la obligaste, la orillaste a tomar- Con cada palabra que decía, era algo completamente aterrador, nunca me imaginé llegar a ver a Emmett así siendo que siempre, era muy carismático- Querías que tuviera una vida como cualquier otro humano ¿no?, ¡listo! La tiene, no tienes ni un jodido derecho en opinar en lo que es bueno o es malo para ella, nos hiciste alejarnos, ahora atente a las consecuencias._

_Oí un profundo silencio…_

_\- Sabemos que estas ahí bella, no hay necesidad de esconderse._

Camine fuera de la cocina y lo vi acercarse a mí, yo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de parar en par -Espero hermanita, que nos des la oportunidad de acercarnos a ti y a tu pequeño renacuajito que tienes en la panza- Dijo para después darme, una hermosa sonrisa y salir por la puerta de mi casa junto con su mujer que para agrandar mi sorpresa me dio una ¿tímida? sonrisa.

\- Te quiero, que eso te quede claro, estoy segura que en un futuro todo se arreglara, estaremos esperando ansiosamente por tu llamado- Dijo Alice mientras me daba un tierno abrazo y se iba junto con Jasper que solo me dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

Cerré la puerta inmediatamente después de que todos se fueron, recargue la cabeza contra la puerta, me aleje y camine hacia mi habitación pero antes de eso, pase por la puerta destinada para el bebé, me sobe la pancita con ternura, tratando de que mi bebito sintiera todo el amor que le profesaba, mire hacia la ventana, la luna estaba en su punto más alto, sonreí inconsciente mente al sentir un pequeño movimiento dentro mío.

Sentí frío en mi espalda como si... Voltee inmediatamente… no había nadie.

\- Cada vez te estas volviendo más loca, Bella- Me dije a mi misma.

Me fui a mi habitación esperando encontrar algo de paz… _como si es__o fuera posible._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, espero haber respondido algunas de sus dudas acerca del tiempo…**

**Gracias!**

**alondrixcullen1498.**


	4. Solo una cosa es segura

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía**

* * *

Edward Pov

Se puede ser más estúpido de lo que soy, de lo que fui, de lo que sigo siendo y por qué no… de lo que seré.

Eh estado sobreviviendo día con día una maldita agonía que no se la desearía ni al mismísimo diablo, los sentimientos son algo que quedan impregnados para siempre, para todo la eternidad, cuando se trata de un vampiro, pero, ¿Cómo hacer que desaparezcan?... ¿Yo quería olvidarlos?... No, claro que no… En mi muerta existencia desearía olvidar ni cambiar los momentos que en algún recóndito lugar del tiempo viví... con mi hermosa Bella.

En mi mente, no podía dejar de repetirse una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, cuando sus cálidos ojos se llenaron poco a poco de lágrimas, por mi causa, entendiendo cada una de mis palabras plantando así la semilla de la desconfianza, pero como pudo creerme después de todo el amor que le profesaba, de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos.

¿Cómo puedo arrancarme este frío corazón que no sirve para nada más que sentir dolor? ¿Cómo puedo seguir sobreviviendo por más tiempo?... Porque realmente, lo único que me mantenía cuerdo eran mis recuerdos, los cuales los atesoraba con toda posesión, con el amor que siento hacia ella…. Solamente ella,

Hasta hace un par de años regrese con mi familia. Desde que deje a mi bella, no podía estar cerca de nadie más durante todo ese tiempo fuimos solamente mi dolor y yo.

Pero regrese con ellos gracias a la insistencia de Esme, mi madre. Como negarle algo, después de todo el dolor que les cause.

Una de esas tardes Alice nos obligó ir a un parque, sabía que tramaba algo, no me dejaba leerle la mente, pero realmente para mí no tenía demasiada importancia así que no hice ninguna pregunta, solamente la deje ser.

Al momento de llegar, inmediatamente sentí un olor, no cualquiera, si no, el de ella, el de… mi Bella.

Corrí lo más rápido posible que podía para los ojos humanos, y... La vi... Tan hermosa... tan... Tan ella.

Nunca la vi más preciosa que en ese momento, el viento le volaba los cabellos haciéndola parecer un ángel, un hermoso ángel.

Estuve un momento viéndola, apreciándola como un loco necesitado, lentamente levanto la vista y paso algo sorprendente… nos vio, fue como si mi muerto corazón volviera a la vida, era como una alucinación como las que tantas veces en la soledad, cuando me mataba de hambre con el solo hecho de no querer... recordar, sus ojos, sus labios, su... Su todo.

Hubo un momento en el que se tocó el vientre como nunca antes la vi hacerlo, se veía resplandeciente, por no decir menos.

Pude ver como esos pozos de chocolate derretido resplandecían de una manera... Simplemente Divina.

Era como si estuviera presenciando algo sumamente íntimo, algo de lo que yo ya no tenía derecho de presenciar.

Hasta que lo entendí... Oh Dios Mío… Todo se detuvo para mí, no había nada ni nadie más que ella y… su mano posada en su vientre.

Cuando levanto la cabeza, pude apreciar una preciosa sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Tú?...-Deje la pregunta al aire.

No podía ser, siempre supe que un monstruo como yo, tenía que sufrir, tenía que pagar por cada uno de sus pecados pagándolos con...La eternidad, por ende el peor castigo... la soledad.

Quería decir tantas cosas, quería ponerme de rodillas ante ella, a pesar de que nunca la busque, intente estar alejado de mi amor, de mi pequeña Bella.

La única que ha logrado hacer que mi corazón volviera a la vida con tan solo unos microsegundos.

Cuando pensé que podía volver a tener la maravillosa oportunidad de oír su voz... Otra vez...

Pero que ingenuos e insulsos pueden llegar a ser mis anhelos.

Sentí que todo el jodido mundo se me venía encima, un hombre esta... Dios... ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto?... Estaba abrazando a MI mujer, a mi sueño... A…mí... Todo.

Estaba completamente segado por el dolor, sentía que en cualquier momento caeria de rodillas.

¿Por qué la tuve que ver precisamente en esta situación? Duele demasiado... tanto… Tal vez si diera media vuelta en este preciso momento, me olvidaría... Nos volviera a olvidar.

Volví mis ojos hacia ella que por unos segundos los había alejado de su luz, tenía que memorizar por ultima ves esos hermosos luceros, me iba a ir, no le podía hacer esto, pero... Ohh... Ahora si me pareció oír mi corazón desmoronarse y caer en pedazos.

Me encontré con la peor escena que alguna vez tan siquiera pude haber imaginado.

Ese hombre, ese... Además de estar abrazando a mi Bella, la estaba besando en el cuello... Tal y como yo lo hacía... Era insoportable, pero eso no fue lo más doloroso... No... Lo más doloroso fue cuando, ella le dio una sonrisa... Mi sonrisa.

Esto no debería de estar sucediendo, algo brillo al momento en el que juntaron las manos...-solté un jadeo involuntario- No...No, no.

A partir de ahí- a pesar de ser vampiro- todo fue muy borroso, tanto así que ni si quiera oía los pensamientos de nadie, solo éramos -nuevamente- mi dolor y yo.

Salí de mi aturdimiento cuando oí a mi princesa aceptar la propuesta de ir a _comer_ a su casa.

Corrí a pasa humano, no me podía volver a separar de ella... Ya no...

Sentía a mi familia detrás de mí, pero a para mis ojos solo podían enfocar a mi niña

Al momento en el que mi bella se iba a subir al auto _ese _intento de ser humano, se acercó demasiado ella -instintivamente cerré las manos en puños- Sentí una pequeña mano deshacer uno, pero no le tome la menor importancia.

El tiempo se detuvo al momento en el que me di cuenta de las intenciones de ese hombre.

Di un paso dispuesto a todo...

-Espera... Por favor- dijo Alice, causando que me detuviera, pero sin perderlos de vista.

Vi con inmenso alivio como ella lo evito y se metió al coche, no quise tomar demasiado enserio las palabras dichas en esa conversación, más que nada, por el bien de mi salud mental.

Fui arrastrado por Alice hacia ellos, se acercó a la ventanilla del "Joven" logrando como siempre lo que quiere.

Nos subimos a la parte trasera del auto.

De inmediato mi garganta empezó arder y sentí el veneno llenar por completo mi boca.

El dolor, el dulce dolor, era un alivio sentirlo nuevamente inundarme.

Tanto tiempo alejado de ella, tanto sufrimiento para terminar de esta manera, sentado en la parte trasera del auto de mi amada con la _gloriosa _compañía de su marido, el cual se estaba buscando por completo una muerte lenta y dolorosa, por los pensamientos inapropiados que pasaban por su mente.

Hubo uno en especial el que me dejo completamente tenso, más que un pensamiento era un recuerdo.

.

_._

_**~ Mark´s Flashback~**_

_Estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la biblioteca de la universidad, cuando de pronto levanto la vista y se encontró con unos hermosos pero tristes ojos mirar hacia la nada, volteo sobre su hombro para verificar que era lo que miraba, y se encontró justamente con eso, con la nada, vio que la hermosa castaña sacudía la cabeza cono si tratara de alejar algo de su mente._

Quiso acudir a ella y borrar ese ceño fruncido y alejar esa tristeza implantada en sus preciosos ojos.

Entonces... La vio levantarse, parecía que hacia todo por inercia, como si su cuerpo estuviera programado para hacer las cosas.

Suspiro, mientras la veía salir por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Se sentía raro, tenía una enorme curiosidad por conocer a esa mucha de ojos tristes, quería poder borrar su tristeza.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos...

¿Cómo podía pensar así de una persona que ni siquiera conocía?

¿Por qué sentía su corazón retumbar contra su pecho?

Ansiaba volver a verla, se paró sumamente rápido, muchas cabezas voltearon a verlo cuando recogió sus cosas y corrió hacia la salida.

Pero... No... Estaba vacío, sin ningún rastro de la maravillosa castaña.

Talvez algún día la volvería a ver, tal vez no, pero si sucedía lo primero, haría hasta lo que no estuviera en sus manos, para hacerla sonreír y poner un hermoso brillo de felicidad en sus orbes chocolates.

_**~Fin de Flashback~**_

.

.

No sabía realmente como sentirme, eran demasiadas emociones las que estaban en juego, el auto se detuvo, me apresure a bajar, le abrí la puerta... La tenía tan cerca... Unos cuantos centímetros y...

Ella se alejó, parecía que eso era lo único que le provocaba... Repulsa.

Era doloroso estar en lo que era su hogar, uno que había formado con otra persona, toda la casa tenía su toque, tenía su calidez.

Entre a su casa junto con su familia, hubo una cosa que llamo mi atención por completo... Era... Era su... Su foto de bodas... No había palabras para definir todo lo que estaba sintiendo...

Simplemente no existían, de repente sentí una pequeña onda de paz atravesar mi cuerpo, busque con la mirada a Jasper, me estaba viendo con dolor, él se seguía culpando de mis propios errores, sacudí la cabeza dándole a entender por milésima ves que no era su culpa, pero como siempre... No me creyó.

Me acerque más a la pared en donde estaba el retrato colgado, acerque la mano hacia su cara... Lo que reflejaban sus ojos no era más ni menos que un hermoso brillo, el cual, estaba seguro, que al momento de nuestra partida contribuyo a quitárselo... Pero es que... Esa sonrisa... No era la que yo recordaba... Esta era... Diferente.

Había algo, no sé qué, que no me convencía de esa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos, algo que... Que yo sabía perfectamente que era, en el fondo de mí, pero siendo el cobarde que era no lo quería reconocer...

Estuve tan metido en mis pensamientos, que lo único que hacía era seguir a mi familia hacia donde ellos iban.

Era tan hermosa... Estaba completamente deslumbrado por su belleza ni siquiera verla atiborrarse de comida hacia palidecer su belleza... Al contrario... La alzaba, la hacía una mujer... Una mujer real... Una mujer... Que pudo haber sido mía... Pero... Es de otro.

Sentía mi pecho doler como nunca al ver las interacciones que tenía con su maridito, tenía que admitirlo... El... Él era mejor que yo para darle una vida estable, feliz siendo humana, tal y como correspondía... Algo que yo nunca podría darle... Una familia.

Dios... Pero sentir su cálido cuerpo tan cerca mío, me daban unas ganas de agarrarla y llevármela a un lugar muy lejos de aquí, por su bebe no habría ningún problema lo criaría como mío, lo consentiría y lo educaría con el mayor amor posible, por el simple hecho de ser hijo de mi amada.

Lo único que evitaba que hiciera todas esas cosas era, como siempre, mi naturaleza, como podría condenarla a vivir con un monstruo como yo.

Quería estrecharla contra mí, abrazarla, besarla... Amarla... Pero eso no seria posible, hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

Una ironía más del destino, su marido... Era doctor... No podía evitar pensar que él tenía... tenía… todo lo que yo hubiera deseado tener... Una familia con la mujer que amo, un hijo fruto del amor, y un trabajo que he soñado desempañar por demasiadas décadas, era muy difícil no sentir envidia por ese ser humano... Cuando él tenía todo y más de lo que en algún momento me haya permitido soñar...

Emmett tenía toda la razón, pero era muy difícil aceptarlo...

No podía, no quería volver alejarme de ella, aun en contra de la voluntad de ellos, me quede, claro está, sin que ella supiese, la vi entre las sombras, la veía removerse contra el colchón, su sueño era ligero, era como si supiese que yo estaba, como en el pasado, protegiéndola de todos, incluso de mí mismo...

Hubo un momento de la noche en donde ella se sentó de golpe en su cama, con la respiración agitada, y volteo exactamente hacia la esquina de su habitación de donde yo me encontraba... Me pegue más hacia una de mis inseparables compañeras, la oscuridad... Esperando que mi hermosa Bella no me descubriera y pudiera velar sus sueños protegiéndola de cualquier mal.

Como una hora después, cuando ya estaba en un profundo sueño, me acerque con cautela hacia ella, se veía tan hermosa, tan pacifica, acerque mi mano lentamente hacia ella y le acaricie con el más leve de los roces su mejilla, se volteó, pensé que la había despertado, pero lo único que sucedió fue que se acercó más a mí.

-Edward- oí que exhalo con una preciosa sonrisa plasmada en su perfecto rostro.

Mi muerto corazón, parecía como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho... Esto era como el principio...

Como la primera noche en la que me quede a velar sus sueños en su antigua habitación.

En algunas cosas el pasado parecía volver a repetirse, con algunas excepciones claro está, ¿Sería capaz, esta vez, de tomar el camino correcto?... ¿O lo echaría todo a perder, de nuevo, por no ser lo que ella necesitaba?

Lo único claro que veía en este momento y de lo que estaba completamente seguro, es… que la amo, la amé, y la amaré, hasta el fin de mis días.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no esta beteado, cuando lo este lo vuelvo a subir...


	5. Hasta El Final

**Hasta El Final**

Cabe destacar que la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

Mark's Pov

Estaba sentado en una de las tantas bancas que había en la biblioteca de la universidad, cuando de pronto levanto la vista y se encontró con unos hermosos pero tristes ojos mirar hacia la nada, volteo sobre su hombro para verificar que era lo que miraba, y se encontró justamente con eso, con la nada, vio que la hermosa castaña sacudía la cabeza como si tratara de alejar algo de su mente.

Quiso acudir en ese mismo momento hacía ella y borrar ese ceño fruncido, que por alguna extraña razón tanto le molestaba, y alejar esa tristeza que se veía estaba implantada en sus preciosos ojos.

Entonces... La vio levantarse, parecía que hacía todo por inercia, como si su cuerpo estuviera programado para hacer las cosas.

Suspiró, mientras la veía salir por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Se sentía raro, tenía una enorme curiosidad por conocer a esa hermosa muchacha de ojos tristes, pero más que nada quería… quería poder ser capaz de borrar su tristeza.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos...

¿Cómo podía pensar así de una persona que ni siquiera conocía?

¿Por qué sentía su corazón retumbar fuertemente contra su pecho?

Ansiaba volver a verla, se paró abruptamente, muchas cabezas voltearon a verlo cuando recogió sus cosas, mas no le importo, y corrió hacia la salida.

Pero... No... Estaba vacío, sin ningún rastro de la maravillosa castaña.

Tal vez algún día la volvería a ver, tal vez no, pero si sucedía lo primero, tendría por seguro, que haría hasta lo que no estuviera en sus manos, para hacerla sonreír y poner un hermoso brillo de felicidad en sus preciosos orbes chocolates.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, había pasado dos semanas exactas de que iba todos los días a la biblioteca esperando que la inusual castaña apareciera por la puerta.

Pero... Eso nunca paso.

No entendía la razón del porque no podía sacarme a esa chica de la cabeza, era bonita, si, de lejos se veía intelectual, también, pero lo que más me trastornaba completamente eran nada más ni menos que… sus ojos, nunca antes me había pasado algo igual.

Estaba aterrado, Joder, para que mentir. Mis pensamientos me tenían hasta el tope, creo que hasta llegue a pensar que estaba perdiendo la maldita cabeza.

Camine algo desganado hacia la biblioteca, ya sin ninguna esperanza de encontrarme a la hermosa chica, me senté en una de las mesas y estaba a punto de sacar mis apuntes para poder estudiar...

Cuando vi un conocido y anhelado cabello castaño pasar por los estantes de la biblioteca.

Sentí que se me paró el corazón, para luego comenzar una marcha frenética.

No lo pensé, solo me pare, me sentía inestable, caminé hacía el lugar que había visto que se dirigió, pase por los pasillos con un zumbido en los oídos... Hasta que llegue al final, quien sabe hacia dónde habrá ido, porque no estaba por ningún lado, solo había pared, me voltee dispuesto a olvidar todo, a dejarme de tonterías... Cuando oí un pequeño sollozo, mire hacía el lugar... Y efectivamente ahí estaba...

Pero estaba de una manera en la que nunca me imaginé encontrarla…. Y ahí, exactamente ahí, fue donde me di cuenta que era ella… Solamente ella.

La encontré de una forma totalmente brutal para mí. Sentí una gran opresión en el pecho, me acerque lentamente hacia ella, removí un mechón de cabello que estaba en su cara, una cara que estaba totalmente llena de residuos de lágrimas, por qué no decirlo, pero luego algo sorprendente sucedió, ella esa hermosa mujer levantó la mirada y me miro con esos hermosos orbes que me habían quitado el sueño durante tanto tiempo, no entendía como alguien podía hacerle daño a un hermoso ángel, como el que tenía enfrente.

De pronto ella estiro un blanquecino brazo hacia mi cara, se detuvo en medio de su marcha, pero ese simple movimiento de su parte hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, a este paso no tardaría en sufrir un jodido colapso nervioso.

Tome su pequeña mano y la puse en mi mejilla y cerré los ojos, ella... era ella, era la mujer por la que estaba esperando y buscando durante mucho tiempo, sin ni siquiera saberlo, inconscientemente una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

Ella limpio con su pequeña mano la lágrima mientras yo volvía a tomar su mano y le daba un pequeño pero significante beso en ella.

—Una mujer tan linda, no debería de llorar y menos... por un hombre- Dije con toda sinceridad. Sonreí al ver que había causado un hermoso sonrojo en ella.

\- Mark Johnson- Dije mientras le tendía una mano, ella la tomó y se levantó.

-Bella Swan.

-Bella- Pronuncie su nombre, dejando que su calidez me envolviera.

-Si- Dijo algo confusa.

-¿Te gustaría ir a Starbucks y tomar algo?

La vi dudar, sabía que me iba a decir que no desde antes de preguntarle, pero pues como dicen por ahí, la esperanza siempre es lo último que muere.

-Si- La mire sorprendido, esa no era la respuesta que creí que me daría, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro sin poder evitarlo.

-Vamos.

Caminamos hacia la salida de la biblioteca, me encontraba sumamente nervioso por su presencia, la mire de reojo, mientras que caminábamos en la acera para llegar al Starbucks más cercano.

El tiempo fue pasando y con él me iba dando cuenta de lo lastimada que estaba, no logró comprender como alguien le pudo haber hecho daño de esa manera.

No me ha querido contar que fue lo que le hicieron, pero estoy seguro que esto no era una simple obra del destino.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Levante la mirada con desconfianza, me pare un momento para ver por completo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos.

No entendía que era lo que sucedía, apreté los puños a mis lados, NO, no permitiría que nadie le volviera hacer daño a mi mujer.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace, después de tantos años por fin pude ver el fantasma con el que estaba compitiendo, sacudí la cabeza con esos pensamientos. Los invite a comer, Bella no estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero la conozco como la palma de mi mano, a ella todavía le atormentaba el pasado.

Para ella era su oportunidad de poder seguir adelante, sin ningún fantasma ni remordimientos.

Sabía que sería duro, pero nunca pensé que tanto, al verla ahí, abrazada de ese tipo era… simplemente… mortalmente doloroso.

Sentía la ira bullir por mis venas, por alguna clase de milagro me controle, era mi esposa, mi mujer, la madre de mi hijo, la mujer que…. Amaba.

Cuando me hablaron del trabajo por una emergencia, sentí temor, lo admito.

-Amor, te amo, sabes que no soy un ingenuo y que mucho antes de ser tu pareja, soy tu amigo, puedes contarme lo que quieras- La tomé la cara con ternura mientras le daba un beso en la frente—Lo único que yo quiero es tu felicidad—Dije en un suspiro de resignación, pero en mis palabras trataba de demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella, lo primero y lo más importante era su felicidad.

Porque lo que le dije hace un momento no eran simples palabras, antes de ser su pareja, aprendí a ser su amigo.

Me aleje un poco de ella y le di un apretón en su blanquecina mano, no era cualquier apretón, desde el momento en el que nos conocimos, ese simple apretón empezó a ser mucho más importante, era… el apoyo mutuo.

-Una mujer tan linda, no debería de llorar... Y menos por un hombre- Le dije las mismas palabras que alguna vez en el pasado use al momento de conocernos.

Me arrodille y acaricie con amor su vientre, ella y nuestro bebe era lo más importante en mi vida, mi deber era protegerlos y amarlos por sobre todo.

\- Cuida a mami, corazón, papá va a tener que salir, tus eres la que está a cargo cariño- Le dije a su inexistente pancita después le di un beso cargado de amor hacia mi hermosa nena.

-Espero poder llegar antes de la media noche, pero si no es así, no me esperes, cielo, no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa... Quien me mando querer ser doctor- Dije tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

Bese por última vez a mi esposa.

Mi ideal era hacer exactamente lo que le acababa de prometer a mi esposa, pero no siempre se podía hacer lo que uno anhelaba.

Esa castaña y hermosa mujer, a la que alguna vez conocí estando completamente dolida y destruí

da en miles de pedazos.

A esa mujer que más he amado en toda mi vida y a la única que amare por siempre.

A esa mujer dueña de mi corazón, y la mujer que lleva una hermosa y preciosa vida en su vientre.

Vida que es la mía y lo será por siempre.

Ellas dos siempre serán mi sueño más anhelado...

Mi hermosa esposa y mi bella princesita…

Porque algo dentro mío, me decía que sería una preciosa y fuerte niña al igual que su madre, a la que amaré por siempre, a pesar de todo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustada este capitulo.

Siento haberlas hecho esperar... A poco no creen que Mark es un amor...

Sinceramente quien fue la que entendió lo que seguirá después, creo yo que lo puse mmm no se algo sutil jajjaa.. espero sus teorías.

Este cap. no ha sido beteado, cuando lo este lo volvere a subir, asi que si ven algunos horrores de ortografía ya saben por que fue.

y para concluir... "FELIZ DÍA MUJERES"

alondrixcullen1498


End file.
